


The Guidance Counselors Son / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [9]
Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Isabelle Lightwood - Fandom, Jace Herondale - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, malec2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: 💘🔥💖🏫📚🏈🚗





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #Malec2019

Mr. Bane, how many times do I have to tell you that your so-called friends are not your real friends. If they would let you take the blame for pulling the fire alarm this morning," Mr.Lightwood said as he looked at Magnus' student file.

"I don't know what you mean. I did it. You got me red-handed," Magnus said.

"Well, Mr.Bane, there is a time and place for having fun, and school is not that time or place. You need to buckle down and study so you can pass this year."

Magnus smiled, but before he could say anything, a knock came from the door.

"Come in," Mr.Lightwood called out.

"Hey, dad."

When Mr.Lightwoods son came into the office, Magnus couldn't talk if he wanted too.

"Oh, I sorry, I can come back later," Mr.Lightwoods son said.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm glad you came by."

"Okay?"

"Alec, this is Magnus Bane."

Alec turned to look at Magnus and looked right into his eyes. Alec swallowed hard. Then he smiled when he regained his senses back. 

"Nice to meet you," Alec said.

Magnus smiled at Alec.

"Nice to meet you too."

Alec finally pulled his eyes away from Magnus, which like to kill him inside, to look at his dad. 

Robert looked at his son.

"Your new here, and Mr.Bane here needs some new friends. Maybe you two can be friends."

"Dad, you can't pick our friends for us."

Alec looked at Magnus. Then back to his dad. 

"I don't mind," Magnus said, smiling up at Alec.

Alec smiled back at Magnus.

"Okay, well, it's lunchtime. Would you like to sit with my friends and me at lunch?"

Magnus looked at Mr.Lightwood, who nodded at him. Then he looked at Alec with a smile.

"Sure, sound good."

"Okay."

"Magnus, please wait out in the hall for Alec. Also, I want to see you back here Monday before the end of school," Mr.Lightwood said.

Magnus nodded and left the office.

"Alec, you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes, dad. My money hasn't come in yet, and I need some for tonight, please?"

"Sure, anytime, Alec."

"Thanks."

Alec came out of the office, but Magnus wasn't there. Alec waited, but still, no Magnus. So he went to the lunch room. When he walked in, he saw Magnus talking to his friends. So he headed over to his friends.

Jace, his brother, looked up and saw Alec coming.

"Hey, Alec."

Someone stopped Alec. Alec turned to see Magnus.

"What happened to you?" Alec asked in annoyance.

"I needed to talk to one of my friends. I'm sorry. I didn't wait."

Alec looked at him.

"Do you still want to sit with us?"

"Yes, Alec. Don't be mad at me, please."

"I'm not mad, Magnus.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec and Jace were at their home gym working/hanging out, so Alec text Magnus after getting his number after lunch.

A:{Would you like to hang out at the game later?}

Magnus was on his way to Yoga class when he got the text from Alec. He looked at it and smiled.

M:{Sure, I'll meet you there.}

A:{Okay, text when you want to meet up.}

M:{Okay.}

~~~

Alec, Izzy, and Jace got dress. Then head to the game. Magnus was dress like a wet dream. From his make-up to his boots. He made last minute adjustments to himself, which was not many — then headed to the game. 

~~~

Alec, Izzy, Jace, Meliorn, Simon, and Clary were at the game already. Alec kept looking for Magnus but didn't see him. Lorenzo and his boyfriend Andrew came over and started talking to Alec and everyone. Magnus finally made it to the game. He was about to text Alec when he saw some cute blonde talking to him, and it was not his brother.

"God, I'm so stupid."

Magnus put his phone away and headed out to the parking. Alec happened to look up and saw Magnus leaving. 

"What the hell?"

Everyone looked at him.

"I'll be back."

Alec got up and went after Magnus.

"Hey, hey, Magnus."

Magnus didn't stop. He was trying to get into his car when Alec grabbed Magnus and turned him.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to hang out some," Alec said a little upset.

Magnus pulled his arm away from Alec.

"What?"

"You heard me, Magnus."

"You looked all cozy over there with the blonde, Alec. Why don't you go back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who is the fucking blonde, Alec?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Alec."

"Jealous, much?"

"What?"

Magnus turned again to get into his car, but Alec turned him back around to him. 

"I never said I was an angel, Magnus."

Then Alec went to his knees and looked up at Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec with dark eyes.

"No, no, you did not, but you do look like one on your knees," Magnus said with a sexy smile.

Alec smiled.

Then he pushed his face into Magnus' crotch. Magnus let out a low moan. Alec looked up at Magnus and smiled.

"Can I?"

Magnus looked around. Then he looked at Alec.

"What if we get caught?"

"That's the fun of it, Magnus," Alec said as he licked his lips. 

Magnus licked his lips and unzipped his pants for Alec. Alec went for his prize but stopped when he heard his name called.

"Damn," Alec said as he got up.

Magnus fixed his clothes before Izzy could see what was going on.

"There you are. The game is just about over, and we want to leave before everyone else. Are you going with, Magnus?" Izzy asked.

Alec looked at Magnus, and Magnus smiled.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"After game party at the hole," Izzy said.

"Okay, I know how to get there."

"Okay, see you all there. Oh, Alec, next time make sure no one is in the parking lot before going down," Izzy said with a smile as she walked over to her car.

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec and Magnus made it to the party. They hung out drinking beer and had a good time. They ended up off by their selves. Alec pushed Magnus up against a tree and kissed him all over. While doing that he managed to get Magnus' shirt unbuttoned. As Alec moved down, kissing over Magnus' chest. Alec made it to Magnus' pants. Alec looked up at Magnus, and he was looking around, making sure no one was watching them. 

"Are you not wanting to do this? Make out with me," Alec said.

"Alec, yes, but..."

"Fine, whatever."

Alec got up and walked off, and Magnus redressed and walked back to the party. He looked for Alec, and when he found him, he was talking with the blonde again. Izzy saw what was going down. She knew how Alec could be when he wanted something and couldn't get it. Izzy saw that Magnus had all he could take from this night and he headed out to his car. She went after Magnus as Alec watched them while he was talking with Andrew. 

"Hey, hey Magnus, wait up," Izzy called out.

Magnus stopped and turned to see Izzy coming up behind him. Izzy smiled at Magnus.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. My brother can be an ass, sometimes."

"It's fine, he already told me he was no angel," Magnus said with a sad smile.

"Magnus, he likes you, I think, he thinks, you don't."

Magnus looked at Izzy.

"I like him a lot, but I guess, I'm a little old fashioned. I don't want everybody in on how I make hot love to your brother. I want that for him and me."

"Magnus," Alec called out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. I just... Sorry, Magnus."

Magnus looked at him. Then he smiled. Alec walked up to Magnus and looked at him.

"Can I kissed you?"

Magnus smiled at Alec.

"Yes," Magnus said in a low whisper. 

Alec kissed Magnus. Then Alec moved back from Magnus. 

"Maybe, I should ride home with Izzy tonight."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"You could, or I could take you."

Alec smiled.

"Magnus, I want you right now. So, I shouldn't go with you if we're not going too."

"Than what are you waiting for, get your ass in my car. I didn't say I wouldn't be with you tonight. I don't want the world in on it. I want what we do just for us."

"Magnus, you are so different from who I usually go out with."

Magnus smiled.

"Let's go."

BVPF: BVFF 

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.

Magnus and Alec left the party after they said their goodbyes. 

"Ready?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"Who knows."

Alec looked a little worried.

"What?"

"They are off on another vacay."

"They leave you a lot?"

Magnus just looked at Alec. Alec nodded and smiled a little at Magnus. The rest of the ride was done in quiet. Alec would look at Magnus, but Magnus never looked back at Alec. Magnus could feel Alec looking at him, but he didn't want to be to needed. He didn't want to scare off Alec with his family problems. When they got to Magnus' home. They got out of Magnus' car and went into the house. 

"Welcome to The Bane Estate."

Alec looked at him with a little smile on his face. Magnus didn't sound happy about it. So Alec looked away from him. They finally went up to Magnus' room. Alec went in first, then Magnus. Magnus grabbed Alec and pushed him to the bed. Magnus started kissing Alec all over. Alec didn't want Magnus to think he had to have sex with him.

"M... Magnus', w... wait a minute, please."

"No, Alec. I need you right now."

"But Magnus we don't have to do this tonight. I can be here for you and hold you."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"I more than that, Alec."

Alec looked at Magnus. 

"Please," Magnus said.

Then Magnus started kissing Alec again. Magnus started to open Alec's pants but stopped. Magnus moved away from Alec and sat on the bed beside him. 

"You wanted this, what happened?"

"I know. I guess I think we should wait and maybe talk."

Magnus got up off the bed.

"Look, if I wanted to talk, I would have on the way here. So, if we're not going to have sex. I should take you home."

"I'm sorry, Magnus."

Magnus looked at Alec. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry too. This night has been one thing after another. Maybe..."

"No, Magnus I want to be with you, but not tonight. But I don't want to leave you here alone. I think you have been alone for way too long."

Magnus and Alec looked at each other for a moment. Magnus nodded and smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Alec said and smiled.

"Okay, let's go check out the kitchen."

"Okay."

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	5. The End for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.
> 
> Pt2 coming later...

Alec and Magnus went to sleep after they ate. Alec woke to Magnus' lips around his cock.

"Oh, Magnus, oh."

Magnus didn't stop. Alec pulled on him a little. Magnus got the hint and moved up on his side. Alec moved up behind him after putting on a condom. Alec pushed into Magnus, and both of them moaned out. 

~~~

Later that day, Magnus asked Alec to call his sister and brother to come over to hang out and swim. Later after they show up so did some of there friends. After swimming they watched a move in Magnus' TV room. It was dark so no one could see what Alec was doing. He moved his hand into Magnus' pants. 

"Alec, people are here. We shouldn't."

"It's okay, Magnus. They won't know.

Magnus nodded. Alec started kissing Magnus while he made him feel good. Magnus moaned low and into Alec's mouth. After Magnus was done he smiled at Alec, and Alec smiled back.

"Wow,!*!*!"

"Can I stay tonight?"

"Sure."

Everyone left, but Alec. They went up to Magnus' room. They got into bed and held each other. 

"I'm happy that I met you, Alec."

"I happy we met too."

Alec kissed Magnus, then both went to sleep.

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


End file.
